nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Bill Viola 2014
Grande exposition Bill Viola du 5 Mars 2014 au 21 Juillet 2014 au Grand Palais, Paris Commissariat : Jérôme Neutres , conseiller du Président de la RMN – GP et Kira Perov, Executive Director du Studio Bill Viola Propos Bill Viola est un des plus célèbres représentants de l’art vidéo. Un large corpus de son œuvre, allant de 1977 à aujourd’hui, mêlant tableaux en mouvement et installations monumentales, est pour la première fois présenté au Grand Palais. Dans une quête à la fois intimiste et universelle, l’artiste exprime son cheminement émotionnel et spirituel à travers de grands thèmes métaphysiques, la vie, la mort, la transfiguration. « Une rétrospective vue de l'intérieur. » C'est ainsi que décrit Bill Viola lui-même l'exposition. Au total, vingt pièces (et cinquante écrans) du vidéaste américain ponctuent un parcours élaboré sur mesure pour l'espace d'exposition, tirant parti des contraintes architecturales du bâtiment pour une immersion optimale des spectateurs. L’usage de la technologie vidéo par Bill Viola convoque un univers d’images digitales s'inscrivant dans l’ histoire de l'art . On trouve dans l’exposition des références aux grands maîtres tels que Goya ( The Sleep of Reason , 1988 ) et Jérôme Bosch ( The Quintet of the Astonished , 2000 ) . Le spectaculaire polyptyque Going Forth By Day (2002) forme un vaste ensemble mural de tableaux digitaux dans le même esprit que les fresques de Giotto dans la basilique Saint-François d'Assise Le temps est la matière première pour Bill Viola. Il est suspendu, ralenti, déplié, tourne en boucles, se décompose ou se superpose. Ces jeux sensoriels sur la perception du temps plongent le spectateur dans une expérience du déroulement parfois proche de la pratique de la méditation : on se fixe sur un moment présent pour accéder, par strates, à une perception plus profonde. C'est dans la durée que les œuvres déploient leurs mystères. Les figures flottantes, qui s'élèvent dans les airs, s'y figent ou disparaissent au fond des eaux peuplent les visions de l'artiste. Mystiques, mythiques ou fantomatiques, ces apparitions ou disparitions peuvent aussi n'être que des sons, comme dans l'installation Présence, dans l'escalier entre les deux étages de l'exposition, où l'on entend des voix de tous âges chuchoter des secrets, des respirations ou les pulsations d'un cœur. Œuvres présentées 20 vidéos (certaines multiples) et une œuvre sonore sont présentées: * Chott el-Djerid (1979) Durée : 28 minutes. Silhouette flageolantes, mirage dans le désert. Mouvements lents mais temps réel. * The Reflecting Pool (1979) Durée : 7 minutes. Apparition-disparition d'un corps au dessus d'un bassin et, de façon désynchronisée, de son reflet sur l'eau. *''Walking the Edge'' (2012) c'est le temps à l'échelle de la vie qui est abordé. On y voit deux hommes, un père et un fils, dont les trajectoires s'inscrivent dans la durée (environ 12 minutes). Ils surgissent à chaque extrémité du champs de l'image et avancent dans le désert, dans une chaleur qui trouble légèrement l'image. Ils marchent vers le spectateur jusqu'à se croiser et se séparer à nouveau. *''The Encounter'' (2012) The Encounter, Deux femmes se rencontrent de la même façon dans le désert, mais où la plus âgée transmet quelque chose à la plus jeune avant qu’elles ne repartent vers l’horizon. Deux métaphores de la vie, l’une au masculin, l’autre au féminin, évoquant la citation du penseur arabo-andalou Ibn Arabi donnée par l’artiste en épigraphe: «''Si tu t’engages dans le voyage, tu arriveras''.» *''Going Forth by Day'' (2002) est composé de 5 tableaux: -le premier est l’entrée dans la pièce à travers un brasier projeté sur la porte. -Sur un long mur, dans la forêt, défilent des voyageurs, certains portant un sac, ou tout simplement un objet qui leur est cher. Presque indistincte sur leur chemin, une borne à cerne rouge évoque ces figurines du qui sont posées au bord des chemins, au Japon. -Au fond de la salle, le Déluge : des passants qui vaquent à leurs occupations, certains portant des plantes en pot pour une destination incertaine, devant un décor en forme d’immeuble bientôt plongé dans une cataracte catastrophique. - Dans la vidéo suivante, le paysage est coupé en deux. Au sommet, un ange gardien, qui ressemble beaucoup à Bill Viola lui-même, veille devant une maison. A l’intérieur de la maison, un fils veille son père mourant. Comme dans un rêve, à l’instant fatal, il se retrouvera frappant à la porte, sans pouvoir entrer : on manque toujours la mort de son père, ou de sa mère.En contrebas, une femme âgée, déjà un fantôme, s’apprête à embarquer sur un lac qui la conduit vers l’au-delà. -First Light : une équipe de secours arrivant après une inondation brutale dans un désert, évoquant les pompiers du 11 Septembre. Toute la tension se reporte sur une mère qui scrute le lac en quête du fils disparu. *''The Sleep of Reason'' (1988) *''Catherine's Room'' (2001) Petites vidéos intimistes *''Heaven and Earth'' (1992) Sculpture composée de deux écrans cathodiques face à face, qui diffusent chacun un film : d'un côté, un enfant qui nait, de l'autre une gran-mère qonise *''The Quintet of the Astonished'' (2000) *''Nine attemps to Achieve Immortality'' (1996) Performance réalisée par Bill Viola lui-même, qui tente neuf longues apnées (en 18 minutes) face à la caméra. *''Tristan's Ascension'' (The Sound of a Mountain Under a Waterfall)(2005) Une représentation de l'ascension de l'âme dans l'espace après la mort, « au moment où elle se réveille et se trouve emportée par une chute d'eau », qui s'écoule ici de façon inversée. L'eau, qui commence comme une pluie avant de transformer en cascade, vient ainsi éveiller un homme inerte. Son corps se soulève peu à peu, jusqu'à disparaître, puis le débit s'estompe, seules quelques gouttes ruissellent sur la dalle vide. Le dispositif est tout en verticalité tant au niveau de l'image que de la diffusion des sons. *''Fire Woman'' (2005) Une silhouette de femme se détache d'un immense mur de flammes en arrière-plan. Elle avance jusqu'à plonger soudainement dans une eau dont on ne soupçonnait pas la présence. Le regard du spectateur se retrouve alors face aux seules formes ondoyantes et abstraites du feu, puis à leur reflet dans l'eau *''Three Women'' Trois femmes de trois âges différents passent d'un espace en noir et blanc saturé, comme une mauvaise retransmission d'images dans un écran, en arrière-plan, à un premier plan net et en couleurs. Entre les deux : un rideau d'eau. Cette œuvre fait partie de la série Transfigurations. Physiquement, une transfiguration est un changement complet de forme, un remodelage des apparences, une métamorphose. La métamorphose la plus profonde et la plus radicale est totalement intériorisée, invisible, sauf qu'elle modifie la substance même de la personne, qui finit par rayonner et transformer tout ce qui l'entoure. *''The Dreamers'' (2013) Sept écrans plasma verticaux, Collection Pinault. 7 tableaux où le personnage semble dormir et rêver sous l'eau, en apnée. *''Surrender'' (2001) *''Four Hands'' (2001) *''Ascension'' (2000) *''The Veilling'' (1995) *''Man searching for Immortality'' (2013) / Woman searching for Eternity (2013) Un homme et une femme âgés, debout et nus face aux spectateurs, explorent chacun leur corps avec leurs mains et en éclairant leur propre peau avec une lampe de poche, *''Présence'' (œuvre sonore) Galerie Tristan Going forth by day Fire Woman Three Women The Dreamers Catégorie:Exposition réalisée en 2014 Catégorie:Art vidéo